


With This I Promise You

by TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, they do the do and find out they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Fenris enjoyed sex and physical affection as any man would so long as it was consensual, but Anders was different. He drank in every touch, every kiss like a man denied water. It was never enough; he both demanded and gave more and more as if he wanted to drown them both in desire and passion. In bed, when Fenris was his sweetest, Anders was able to forget the world was a cruel place.





	With This I Promise You

Despite the long-awaited rain, the weather remained hot and humid, making the people of Kirkwall lazy and lethargic. The streets were quiet, the roads empty save for a few unfortunate souls caught outside.

Cocooned inside Fenris' room, the pitter-patter of summer rain fell through the skylight. It was an affectionate name Anders gave to the crumbling hole in Fenris' roof, one the elf refused to repair. As water pooled and ruined the once fine floor, a breeze swept by.

Swaying where the wind willed it, the sheer curtains of the canopy bed billowed high in the air and for a second, for a moment, the bodies of two men entangled in each others' arms were exposed to the setting sun. As if ashamed to have revealed such intimacy, the light gossamer curtains quietly, without even a whisper of a sound, settled back to its former place.

The bedside candle flickered, casting a shadow to those hidden within the canopy. The light flattered Fenris' features, and with a quirk of his lips, Anders traced the arch of the elf's cheekbone with his finger.

As Anders contently sat in Fenris' lap, quiet and still for once, the warrior brushed aside strands of sun-streaked hair that fell forward to frame Anders' face. The blond smiled in thanks, his eyes soft and warm with something close to adoration. He nuzzled his cheek into Fenris' hand before turning his head to kiss the other's palm with playful affection.

Sitting with his back against the headboard, Fenris took it as a sign. His fingers curled into Anders hips, holding him tight as he experimentally thrust up into Anders; his gasp mingled with the mage's, the shallow movement causing a delicious pleasure to streak down their spines.

"No," Anders choked out the word, still reeling from the sensation. His hands flew to Fenris' shoulders for purchase, nails biting into the other's skin. "Not yet." Firmly, he sat on his haunches, burying himself to the hilt against Fenris' cock, but also preventing further movement from the elf.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," Fenris let out a suffering groan, half from the tight heat wrapped around his shaft, half from sexual frustration. He banged his head against the wall, but the pain from throwing his head back was nothing compared to his need to fuck Anders into the mattress. 

Anders chuckled breathily, and Fenris was so wound tight, so starved for motion, he felt every vibration down to his bones. 

"Sorry. A bit longer. Just a bit longer," Anders pleaded, his breath hot against Fenris' ear. The mage wrapped his arms around the other's neck, clinging, pressing until not even an inch separated their naked bodies. Every breath Fenris took, every rise of his chest, Anders felt it against his own. "Let me make it up to you."

Under the sweltering, hot summer heat, lazy kisses peppered Fenris' torso. His neck, his shoulders, his collarbone dripped with sweat, but a soft, silky tongue gently lapped it away from his skin.  Slow and tender, Anders cherished him, worshipped every crevice of his body he could reach. When it still wasn't enough, Anders rose above Fenris, lifting the elf's head up and cradling his face between his hands. Fenris sucked in an agonized breath, tortured by the sweet drag of velvet heat against his arousal.

Anders sealed away Fenris' quiet moans with a kiss. The warrior was never one to be too loud or expressive, so it was a gift Anders didn't want to squander. Gently, he licked at the seams of the elf's mouth, and though it parted for him easily, Anders lingered at Fenris' plush lips. His tongue savored the other's taste; his mouth pleasured, lit aflame by the other's soft exhalations.

Hair loose and unconfined, cords of golden silk fell to brush against Fenris' cheeks. Sweat dripped onto his face as Anders loomed above him, lost in the sensation of their kiss, but he didn't mind. Anders sank his weight back onto him, teasing him with tiny rolls of his hips as he rode Fenris' cock.

Suffocated, panting for more than just air, Fenris tore away from the kiss. His fingers buried themselves into Anders hair and yanked until the mage bared his throat to him. He pressed his face into the crook of Anders' neck, taking in the human's heady scent like a man dying for breath.

He trembled with the effort to stay still, to not just flip the human over onto his back so he could thrust them both to completion; it took tremendous effort, but he adhered to Anders' wishes. For some blighted reason, this position was what the mage enjoyed the most. It didn't allow for much movement. They were too close, and with the way they sat, Anders was the one with the power to set the pace.

Fenris asked him once why he did this, was it some sort of sadistic torture to drive him insane? Anders laughed, dark and husky. He licked at the shell of his lover's ear, whispering his answer, "I like it when you're inside me. I want my body to remember what you feel like long after you've left."

There wasn't much Fenris could say in response, except to push Anders into bed and make sure he stayed there until the sun rose.

When they first began, everything was hard and quick- something they were both used- but days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. As they continued to learn each others' likes and dislikes, places to touch that elicited the loudest moans, something shifted.

Fenris enjoyed sex and physical affection as any man would so long as it was consensual, but Anders was different. He drank in every touch, every kiss like a man denied water. It was never enough; he both demanded and gave more and more as if he wanted to drown them both in desire and passion. He was so starved for affection, for acceptance- things the Chantry took from him- he didn't care if he made himself vulnerable to his rival, if he shared such intimacy with a man that loathed everything he was. In bed, when Fenris was his sweetest, he was able to forget the world was a cruel place.

He waited for Fenris to break their fragile peace, because he couldn't do it himself. This was what he yearned for, what he currently fought tooth and nail for all mages to have. But Fenris never betrayed his trust. Surprisingly, the elf was patient, and at times even kind. The longer the warrior allowed his delusion to go on, the deeper Anders fell into the hole he dug himself.

It wasn't love, that much Anders knew, but it was frightfully close to it.

"Are you done?" Fenris' voice was gruff from strain. He bucked his hips up just once, reminding Anders his patience could only last so long. "May we continue now?"

"Mm, in a moment," Anders said, eyes fluttering as Fenris stroked inside him. He wrapped a secured arm around his shoulder, and with the other, he traced a path down Fenris' face and over his chiseled cheekbone. "You're beautiful," he said softly, moving his fingertips down the side of Fenris' neck and over the firm muscle of his shoulder. "Spectacular," he continued, stopping to caress a thick bicep before crossing over to his chest and continuing down. "Amazing." As Anders' hand moved lower, Fenris caught him by the wrist. Slowly, the mage shifted his gaze to meet burning emerald eyes. Fenris was watching him intently, and his breathing deepened. "I could explore you forever-"

Fenris snapped. With a snarl, he flipped them both over until he laid atop of the mage. He crushed the human against him with as much fervor as he dared. His lips met the Anders and began their own exploration as they tasted each other. Intoxicated by the feel of the mage, Fenris' hands moved over the other's body, cupping his ass and stroking his legs. He settled between Anders wide-open thighs, shaking with the effort to be gentle, but there was no need to worry. Even when they were at their worst with each other, Fenris would never hurt him. Out in the battlefield, he trusted Fenris with his life; here, he trusted Fenris with his body.

Anders gasped, arching into the thrust as Fenris sheathed himself. The slide of the other's cock inside him, each inch was a gratifying burn that made Anders twist and turn on the bed sheet. Fenris spoke his name, murmuring wordless sounds of passion against his throat, trying to soothe him even as he pushed deeper, taking him, holding him. His hand found Anders' near the head of the bed and he laced their fingers together, holding tightly.

He was still gripping his hand when the world exploded in a burst of pleasure that tore a sobbing moan from Anders. Fenris poured into him, his body shuddering again and again, his hand tightening. He fought his way back from oblivion with an effort, leaning up on his forearms to take weight off Anders. The blond's golden tress was spread all over the sheet in wild disarray, but as delightful as the image was, it wasn't what arrested Fenris' attention. His eyes shifted over to their joined hands and with a feeling part joy, part satisfaction, he tightened his grip.

Anders blinked at the unexpected movement. Hopeful but afraid he was wrong, Anders tentatively moved his right hand from Fenris' nape to put it on the pillow beside his face, where Fenris could reach it. Wordlessly, long-lyrium lined fingers slid over his palm and then twined around his. Fenris bent his head and kissed him, their hands clasped tight.

Beneath the unending heat, summer rain continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded.
> 
> I like the hc that Anders is into the kink of having someone stay inside him. If he could, he'd like to have them fall asleep connecte.d


End file.
